Beauty And The Freak
by CHLAMEISNA
Summary: HighSchool!Saulbert Sauli just moved from Finland to LA where he met this beautiful outcast boy, Adam. But when Tommy comes again to Adam's life, will Sauli and Adam get together and live happily ever after? Sauli/Adam Tommy/Sauli ANGST!


**Sauli P.O.V**

I sigh as I flings my bag to my shoulder and walks down the hall of my new schools. My mom already took the schedule yesterday. I pull out a small paper from my pocket. "Locker 197.." I reads silently and continue walking until I found my locker. I open my locker, put my notebook and a spare shirt there. The hall is empty. "Maybe I'm late.." I whispers to myself with my Finnish accent. I quickly grab my English notebook before slam the door shut and run to find the English classroom.

I didn't notice someone is running too behind me until he bump into me and we fall to the ground hard. It's a guy. This guy is big for a small guy like me. I groans out in pain when my butt hit the floor and look up to see the guy. This guy is beautiful. He have a perfect black hair and he wear a knee-long coat. He stare down at me and offer his hand. I took his hand and stand up slowly. His hand is the most softest hand I ever touch.

"Sorry..." I mutters quietly. The guy nods, to be honest, I'm surprised he even understand the way I talk. "Just get out of my way.." he mumbles and glares slightly at me. I frowns slightly at his attitude and nods "But may I ask where the English classroom is?" I ask politely. The guy nods "Follow me. I'm on my way there.." he mumbles and quickly walk away. I run up a bit to catch up with him.

"I'm Sauli Eerik Koskinen, but people used to call me Sauli.." I start introducing myself as I walk next to him. I heard him sigh, but I continue "I just moved here from Finland and i live about 7 blocks from here.." I said. Suddenly, he turn around and glares at me "Can you keep your mouth shut?" he raise his voice.

I just nods numbly then he stop walking "It's over there.." he pointed at a closed classroom and look around "I'll be there later.." he said and walk away to the bleacher's direction. I slowly knock on the door and open it, finding about 20 students staring at me. I walk to the teacher's desk and bites my lip "Sir, I'm Sauli Koskinen..I'm new here." I says quietly.

The teacher look up at me and nods "Oh, yeah. I'm Mr. Richard Saltzman, your English teacher." He said and stand up. He look at the other students "Class, this is Sauli Koskinen. He's new here and treat him nice..." he said and look back at me "You can sit now..". I nods and look around the room. There are only 2 empty seats left on the back of the class. I choose one of it and sit. I look at the table and 'AL' is written there.

Suddenly, someone open the door loudly. It was the guy earlier and everyone stare at him before looking back at their own problems. No one seem to notice him, except me. He look around the room before glaring slightly at me. He walks towards me and then sit next to me. He look at me from the corner of his eyes "That's my seat.." then he turn his head to look at me with a deathly glare but I can't help look at his beautiful blue-green eyes. But then, I quickly looks down at my laps and bites my lip "Sorry.." I whispers, barely audible. He ignore me – he probably doesn't even hear me – and sit back on his chair.

After a few minutes, I can feel someone is staring at me. I look up and look the brunette cheerleader that sit on the front row smiling at me. I can tell by the look at her eyes that she's flirting with me. I chuckles quietly and smiles back at her. She's cute and beautiful, though.

**Adam P.O.V.**

Do you ever believe love at a first sight? I didn't. I admit I ever fall in love once, but it never at a first sight. I never believe love at a first sight, but that was before I met this cute guy. What's his name? Sully? Sauli? I don't remember. But I remember his soft hand on mine, his cute little accent and his eyes staring into mine. Suddenly, I just realize something. I fall in love with this guy. A guy I barely knew. A guy I just met a few minutes ago. I frowns "This guy probably straight! What the hell are you thinking idiot?" I asks angrily to myself.

I left the guy in front of the English classroom and went to the bleachers. I sits on the bleacher, pulls out my cigarette and lits it up before taking a long drag of it. After a few minutes staring at the empty football feild, I stands up and stomp my cigarette on the ground with my boots. I decided to go to class. I don't want to get into another detention for skipping classes.

I walks toward the English classroom and I open the door harshly. They look up at me for a second, then they pretend I don't even exist. I close the door behind me and look around the room. I glares at the boy earlier for sitting on my seat. I didn't mean to glare at him, but it's an instict, I guess.

I walks toward him and sit next to him. I sigh and glance at him quietly then mutters "That's my seat..". I turn my head to look at him and he did the same thing too. He stare at me for a few seconds before staring at his lap. He mutters something like 'sorry', I can't hear it. I ignore him for a few minutes then glance at him again, only finding him smiling at someone in this class. I look around and found a brunette cheerleader - I don't know her name – smiling at him, pretty much flirting with him.

I can feel anger and jealousy start building up inside me. I glare at my table, if my looks could burn something, the table would be ashes by now. "He's straight.." I thought to myself and close my eyes when I can feel tears start pooling inside my eyes. I blink my tears away and sigh, shooking my head slightly. I never cried for a guy, except for the guy in Junior High School, but he's an exception. I take a deep breath to cal myself. If they keep flirting for a whole lesson, I don't think I could take it.


End file.
